50 Shades of Klaroline
by 50shadesKlaroline
Summary: A series of one-shot M rated drabbles of Klaroline.(smut)
1. Cooking temptation

**Hi, everyone! As you can probably see I am still inexperienced in writing so I am sorry for any mistakes! Please review! It will mean a lot to me and please be kind! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Caroline had just taken the last tray with cupcakes out of the oven when Klaus entered the kitchen.

- Hi, love. What are you doing? - he asked with a tempting voice.

- I know what you're trying to do and its not gonna happen. Rebekah asked me to bake some cupcakes for her charity event so just leave me alone. - she answered without looking at him and then started decorating the cupcakes with whipped cream.

- I don't know what you're talking about. - he said innocently and took a few steps toward her. - But I see you obviously had something in mind!

Caroline glared at him with the most disapproving look she could in the moment and that wasn't exactly easy for her. Her gaze unwillingly traced up and down his body. He looked more than sexy wearing his dark blue jeans, grey long-sleeved t-shirt and of course his favorite necklaces. Looking that good must definitely be a crime. Her breathing quickened. She felt his gaze all over her body. Only she could look so secy while baking. She was wearing a low-cut red camisole, really short denim pants, perfectly showing her long legs and red Louboutin pumps. After realising she was staring she turned her attention back to the cupcakes.

- Nik, you're like an open book to me.

- And you to me, sweetheart. - he smirked. - You think I can't hear your rapid breathing, that I didn't feel your gaze.

Klaus moved closer to her and leaned forward casually, clinging to her. He put his index finger in the bowl with the cream and scooped up some. Caroline turned around to face him just in time to see how he licks it. Klaus couldn't help but smile when she ran her tongue along his finger and licked off the remaining cream, looking at him longingly.

- What happened love? I thought you were too busy for that kind of stuff. - he smirked.

- Screw the cupcakes! Screw the charity. - she murmured and her lips crashed with his. She wrapped one leg around his waist, her heels digging into his skin.

-You want it rough, hah?

He grabbed her other leg and lifted it, making her wrap it around his waist too. He placed one hand on her back pulling her closer to him and cleared the kitchen island, causing the cupcakes to fall down. But he was careful not to push down the bowl with cream. He definitely had plans involving it. He seated Caroline on the kitchen island and started placing kisses from her mouth to her neck and then her cleavage, while trying to take off her top, but he lost patience and finally ripped it off.

- Hey, I liked that top. - she murmured.

- Pretty sure I have something you like more, love. - he smirked.

Caroline moaned. Klaus successfully took off her shorts, leaving her Louboutins, and she took of his shirt. He was kissing her passionately, while undoing her bra with one movement and tossing it on the floor. Caroline gasped when she felt first the cold cream and then Klaus's tongue on her nippes. They immediately hardened under his expert touch. She moaned and entangled her fingers in his hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed her head back, completely giving in to the pleasure. She felt his tongue up her neck and then on her lips. He kissed her hungrily. She felt him ripp off her underwear and placing one and then second finger inside her, moving in and out agonizingly slow.

- Always ready for me. - he said, his voice husky.

- Nik! Please! - her words sounded more like a prayer.

- Not yet, sweetheart. I want to play first! - he smirked.  
He removed his fingers and licked them.

- Hmm, delicious as always.

- I want you inside me! - she whimpered.

- Easy, love. We're just starting.

With these words he grabbed her by the hips, pulled her at the edge of the kitchen island and opened her legs wider. Caroline leaned on her elbows, enjoying the view. Klaus pulled a bar stool and sat down so he was between her legs. He took the spoon full of cream and spread it on her entrance. She threw her head back as pleasure ran through her when his tongue licked the cream off of her. He was holding her in place with one hand and cupped her breasts with the other. When she felt him pulling away she grabbed him rudely by the hair pulled him back.

- Not yet, love! - he smirked.

- Please, Nik, please! - she screamed.

Klaus laughed pleased with himself, but he wasn't finished with her yet. He laid kisses on her belly, traced her breasts with his lips and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard. Caroline's hands quickly unzipped Klaus's jeans and pulled them down his legs. They reached the floor and he stepped out of them. Caroline reached to his boxers, but Klaus grabbed her hands and placed them by her sides. She frowned, but her expression quickly changed when she felt him on her again. She wrapped one leg around his neck and started pushing her body against his expert tongue. Klaus grabbed Caroline's hips and pulled her so she was lying and her ass was in the air. He traced his hands up her thighs and squeezed her perfectly shaped ass. She barely knew where she was when waves of pleasure swept through her. Her whole body started trembling in ecstasy. She was still recovering from her orgasm when she felt Klaus thrust into her. Hard. She didn't even notice when he took off his boxers.

- Ahh! - she moaned, surprised.

- So tight, love? - he smirked.

- Shut up and move! - she almost screamed.  
Klaus smirked again and started thrusting into her painfully slow. Hearing her moan and whisper his name beneath him made him quicken his pace.

- Come for me, sweetheart!

She immediately responded to his words and her walls closed around him. Seconds after they both came together, screaming each other's names.

- You won't leave me for five minutes. - she said, a smile playing on her lips.

- You don't seem upset, love! - He smirked and pulled out of her. He put his boxers on again, while Caroline stood, put on his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Her eyes found the cupcakes, laying on the ground, smashed. She looked at him.

- You know you're cleaning, right? And if Rebekah tries to kill me it'll be your fault.


	2. The naughty student:Part 1

Caroline walked into the classroom, already pretty late. Klaus stopped explaining todays lesson and looked up from his book.

- Miss Forbes, you're late. - she sensed he was a bit angry.

- Excuse me. My boyfriend's brother kept me. - she smirked.

He couldn't help his jealousy. He made a gesture with his hand that she can sit down. She sat on the first desk right in front of him as the others were already taken and looked at him as she defiantly took off her jacket. Klaus's jaw almost dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a white bat sleeve blouse which neckline was cut too low than appropriate. Her denim skirt didn't hide much neither and her legs looked even longer thanks to her white wedges.

- Miss Forbes, don't you think your clothing is a bit inappropriate for school. - Klaus asked after he recovered from her sexy looking body.

- Sorry, it's not on purpose. - she smiled devilishly. She totally dressed like that on purpose.

He stood up from his desk, turned to the white board and started writing something.

- I'm sure it's not! - he whispered so only she could hear him, his voice husky.

- Why Mr. Mikaelson, does it bother you? - she said the same way he did.

Klaus told the students to read the next lesson. He sat down again and focused on Caroline. She was gazing at him hungrily, while massaging her breasts. She was glad no one could see her on the first desk. She bit her lower lip seductively, knowing the effect it had on Klaus. He groaned silently and she moaned in response.

He saw how she completely on purpose pushed her pen on the ground and stood up. She was turned with her back to the class so if she bent down to get her pen nothing, absolutely nothing would remain hidden with that short skirt of hers. He couldn't let this happen, he stood from his desk, grabbed her roughly above the elbow and pulled her up exactly on time, before she had bend too much. Everyone was now looking at the two of them.

- Mr. Mikaelson? - she looked at him in mock surprise. Klaus decided to ignore her and turned to the class:

- Everyone continue what you were doing while I take miss Forbes to the principle.

He dragged her through the door. The first thing he did when they were out of that damn classroom was pinning her to the wall.

- What did I do, Mr. Mikaelson?

- What the hell were you doing with my brother? - he whispered huskily in her ear.

-Nothing that concerns you.- she smirked.

- Miss Forbes, you've been a very, very bad girl.

- And what are you going to do about it? - he could feel the longing in her voice.

- I'm sure I can think of some kind of punishment, Miss Forbes. - he whispered.

- Come, the room next to this is emty.

- Mr. Mikaelson, are you making me an indecent proposal? - she asked in mock surprise.

- I'll do much more to you than make you an indecent proposal.

- Well what are you waiting for. We don't have much time - Klaus dragged her in the room and locked the door.

- Like you said Miss Forbes, we don't have much time so I'm going to fuck you senseless now.

He lifted her and placed her on the desk. Unfortunately he didn't have enough time to completely savour her. She patiently waited till he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his erection. She watched eagerly while he ran his hand up and down his impressive length a few times. His hands slid along the inside of her thighs, ready to rid her of her panties. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt she wasn't wearing any.

- You naughty, naughty girl. I can't do it now but tonight I'm gonna punish you properly.

- I can't wait.- He kissed her in response, slightly biting her lower lip.

- Niiik! - she cried as low as she could as he thrust into her, burying his head in her hair to stop his growl. Her fingers intertwined with his short, dirty blond locks.

- Faster! - He immediately quickened his pace.

- Fuck, Caroline! - Klaus growled with pleasure. He felt her tightening around him and his own approaching release.

- God! - Caroline screamed.

- Not God, sweetheart, Nik! - he smirked.

- Yes, Nik! Nik!

- That's more like it. Now, cum for me.

Her orgasm exploded inside her,her hole body started shaking and she couldn't stop her loud cries. Klaus put his hand over her mouth to silence her, while still thrusting into her. He growled through clenched teeth and tightly grabbed the edge of the desk as he came inside her. He pulled out of her and zipped his jeans while Caroline fixed her skirt.

- That was amazing. - she said with a smile.

- It was nothing compared to whats waiting for you tonight.

- Are you threatening me, Mr. Mikaelson?

- Definitely. - he smirked. - Now let's get back to the classroom.

Just before she sat down, Caroline saw Elenas I-know-what-you-did smile. When she did she heard her phone vibrating in her bag and pulled it out.

The message from Elena said:

"You should be more quiet when there are other vampires around".

Caroline looked at her embarrassed and mouthed: "Sorry" Elena just nodded and smiled nicely.


	3. The naughty student Part 2

Caroline had just showered and put on her sky blue, short, lacy nightgown, ready to go to sleep. She walked out of the bathroom and was surpriced to see four of her scarfs tied up to the ends of her bed. In the next moment Nik grabbed her hips and turned her so he was facing him.

- Nice dress. Too bad it won't survive the night. - he smirked.

- At least it's for a good cause. - she said.

He ripped off her shoulder straps and the dress fell to the ground, leaving Caroline completely and gloriously naked. She didn't even need to step out of it because Nik grabbed her ass and slung her across his shoulder. He roughly threw her on the bed.

- Spread your legs, love.

He tied up one of her ankles and did the same with the other.

- Now the hands.

After he tied them too, he was ready to start his sweet torture. He took the feather he had left on her nightcap. He trailed it from her neck to her breast and started tracing circles around her nipple. He did the same with the other. The soft touch of the feather wasn't enough for her. She needed more.

- Nik, please. Touch me! - she moaned.

- Don't forget I'm punishing you, Caroline! - he smirked.

He traced the feather down her stomach, making circles around her navel and continued to the lower parts of her. He started stroking her there.

- Mmm, Nik! - she yawned, lifting her back of the bed. Instinctively she tried to close her legs, but the scarfs restrained.

- Ts, ts, love! Stay still.

- Easy for you to say it. - she murmured grumpily.

- Trust me, Caroline, it's not easy for me either, but I promised you something and I plan on sticking to it.

Carolines eyes wondered down his body and saw the evidence of his arousal.

- I see that. - she smiled.

Smirking, he ran the tips of his fingers up her inner thigh. He continued up but barely touched her entrance. On purpose of course.

- I can sense it. - he said, smirking.

Klaus took of his shirt and threw it on the floor. He ducked his head and sticked his tongue straight inside of her. She groaned and tried to press her body closer to his tongue, but the scarfs stopped her.

- Faster! - instead of pleasing her and going faster he purposely slowed his movements.

- You, bastard!

- Love, I didn't know you used that kind of words. - he smirked.

- You haven't heard anything yet.

- Let me help you then. - he smirked and continued licking and sucking. He went on with his torture until he sensed she was close to her release and suddenly pulled away.

- Please don't stop.

He pushed off of the bed and got rid of his other clothes. Caroline got even more aroused when she saw his impressive length.

Her gaze stayed on it a little more than neseccery, which made Klaus laugh. Before Caroline could understand what had happened he thrust into her with vampire speed.

- Niiik! - she screamed from the pleasure, but after a second felt empty again.

- Fuck you, Nicklaus!

- I'm sure you want to! - he laughed.

He wrapped his arm around his cock and started stroking it. He rolled his eyes out of pleasure.

- Caroline! - he moaned.

Caroline was really mad at him but at the same time she felt more turned on than ever. She wanted to be the reason for his groaning. She could easily free her wrists and legs but she knew Klaus wouldn't let her.

Klaus too wanted Caroline to be the one bringing him pleasure but his desire to punish her was stronger. He knew it was making her crazy.

Nik, untie me! – she pleaded. – I want to touch you.

He didn't answer, just whispered her name again.

- I want you to fuck me! Please, fuck me! – she yelled.

Her words were the final push he needed. He could feel his coming release. He vampire sped to her and sat on her torso exactly when he came while groaning her name, his warm liquid pouring all over her breasts. Klaus took some of it with his finger and brought it to her mouth. She wrapped her lips hungrily around it and licked and sucked slowly.

- Do i taste good?

- You know very well!

- Yes, but i want to hear it from you. – he smirked.

- Well, I'm sorry but you won't.

He laughed and not for a moment breaking eye contact with her he spread the liquid over her breasts. Klaus started playing with her long ago hardened nipples, biting and tugging at them gently.

- Klaus! – she moaned, arching her back and pushing her breasts further in his mouth.

He kissed her passionately, almost leaving her out of breath, while squeezing her boobs with hands. She panted allowing him to stick his tongue even deeper in her throat. She felt his unique taste again and moaned.

- What about now, love? Do i taste good? – he asked between the heated open mouthed kisses he was leaving on her neck.

- Yes, yes, yes, Nik! You taste amazing, you're amazing.

- And now what Caroline? – he smirked. He definitely liked being in control.

- Now, will you fuck me at last!? – she said desperately, while looking him straight in the eyes.

Klaus bent down and kissed her roughly. She felt his hard erection pressing to her stomach. Klaus started to push up when he felt Caroline's teeth on his lower lip. They sunk into it, shedding blood. She traced her tongue over his lip, licking his delicious blood. When he finally did break the kiss she saw her licking his blood from her own lips, while looking at him and smiling devilishly.

Without any warning Klaus thrust into her and started moving quickly.

- That's it! – she whimpered.

- Wrap your legs around me. – he whispered in her ear.

She immediately obeyed, allowing him to go deeper inside of her. He quickened his pace as much as he could, sending Caroline over the edge. Klaus freed her hands and she immediately ran her hands over his back, digging her nails into his skin.

- Come for me, sweetheart! – his words were enough to make her come. Her walls tightened around him and she came gloriously for him.

- Damn it, Nik! - she screamed.

He growled her name, while experiencing his own climax. He continued his thrust, riding out Carolines orgasm. He fell on the bed, next to her.

- I should punish you more often, love!

- Not so fast, it's _my_ turn to punish _you_! – she smiled and kissed him softly. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

* * *

Please, please, please leave comments! :D:D:D


End file.
